


"And We're Starting at the End..."

by adearbabeletter, XxxUnsteadyxxX



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adearbabeletter/pseuds/adearbabeletter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxUnsteadyxxX/pseuds/XxxUnsteadyxxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Arsyn Hastings and Danica Marie Foley are from two different worlds. Up until Danica's Junior (Spencer's Senior) Prom, when she is sent spiraling into a world she only thought was fiction. A dangerous incident made the two best of friends and sculpted Dani into an expert in the research of all supernatural beings. When Danica picks her "normal" life and leaves Spencer in the only one she's ever known, she is still reminded she can't escape what she knows. After a plea for help from her old friend and two unexpected strangers she returns, leaving the life she wanted so much to believe in, behind.</p>
<p>Mayhem at a new "Supernatural Zoo" (used for research for hunters and to bring in revenue from the public who only think it's a side show and special effects) will shake hunters to their core. </p>
<p>Unexplained killings and disappearances in Mystic Falls will spark the interest of two young hunter girls and bring more dangerous but helpful strangers into their lives.</p>
<p>A strange, unsettling string of events will bring the most unlikely of allies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> In this work we will have songs to be listened to through the chapters. It's optional of course, but it's just what we had it mind while we wrote. Bold italics are characters thoughts to themselves/talking to themselves....Just not to confuse anyone ;)  
> We don't own Supernatural/TVD or any of it's characters. We only own two original characters. (Spencer Hastings & Danica Foley). ENJOY!

November 2015

("City of Angels" by Thirty Seconds to Mars)

 

It was a quarter till 11 and Spencer was so ready to leave her personal prison called "work". She tapped her foot, leaning up against the register trying not to count the last agonizing 15 minutes of the shift. Aaron was in the back stocking the cooler so she was left in silence. She had turned the radio off hours ago, annoyed at the fact the only station picked up was the Christian one. Only to make matters worse, Thanksgiving was two days ago, so the airwaves were tainted with stomach turning Christmas music. She wondered why as soon as thanksgiving ended everyone felt and thought it okay to act as if Christmas was the very next day. Seeing it was only 10:47 she frowned. _ **Damn, c'mon! I've been here long enough, let's go!**_ she thought shifting weight between legs. She looked down at her iPhone dismantled by the fact that no one had tried contacting her the entire day. "Fuck all of you anyway." She grumbled tossing the phone aside.

"Well that's not very nice." A foreign, unexpected voice scolded and startled her simultaneously.

She didn't let out an audible gasp as her eyes darted up to find a man smirking, green eyes bright wearing a heavy charcoal canvas jacket hooded with a light grey cotton material.

Cocking her head to the side regaining composure she began, "Well they aren't very nice either."

His hair was short and cropped, styled into an almost faux hawk. It was quite short but not too short to the point of an ugly buzz cut. He had a sharp, set jaw with stubble sprinkled across it. Spencer fought a smile, realizing how attractive this man was.

"So uh," he began in a low almost rugged voice, "are there any bars in this pit?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, "Cowboys but it's an older, run down place that mostly plays old 80s hair band rock tunes."

She raised a brow before continuing, "it's not exactly the place to be. A haven for alcoholics and depressed souls for the most part."

He grinned from ear to ear, "sounds like my kind of place!"

"That's odd." She leaned up against the register again, crossing one ankle over the other. She stole a glance from the clock. **_10:50?! Kill me._**

"Why's that?" He stuffed his left hand in his pocket, pulling out a credit card.

She shrugged, "Just didn't peg you for a sad hopeless soul type I guess- of course I don't know you."

He smirked, ignoring the last statement, "I would like sixty on four and a pack of your best menthols."  
_**Humph. Menthols.**_ She rolled her eyes. "I don't think there are a "best" kind of menthol." Using her fingers for air quotes stressing the word "best". He leaned back wearing an almost shocked expression and a half smile.

_**Probably surprised at my smart assery.**_ She absently thought.

He arched his brow back at her like she had to him before.  
"Well, what would you suggest?"

The girl pursed her lips, spinning on heels walking toward the back wall, that was lined with cigarettes. She grabbed a pack of Camel Turkish Royals, spinning once more walking back, tossing the pack on the counter.

"Definitely these."

"Alright then. I'm sold. Thank you ..."  
He trailed of searching for a name tag she assumed by the way he was waving his hand in a circle.

"Spencer." She nodded.

He grinned again, revealing his almost perfect white teeth, handing his card over "Spencer."

"Not a problem Mr....Lun-Lunguini?" She struggled with the last name on the card. Her face twisted up in a look of confusion and almost disgust. She glanced back up at him receiving a innocent look and a shrug. She raised the card again, deciding to try the first name.

"Alfredo?" No way. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh yeah-uh Alfredo-fredo-deno-Dean. My friends call me Dean." He laughed nervously.

"Right." She chuckled sliding his card through the machine.

She handed his card back, not fighting a smile this time. Thanks. Have a good night."

"Yeah, see you around." He winked plucking his cigarettes off the counter.

"I sincerely doubt that." She returned his wink sarcastically. He shook his head smiling as he walked out the door, followed by a "bing".  
_**What a strange man. A strange very attractive man.**_

* * *

 

"What do you mean it must have "fell out?"" Spencer was doing air quotes again, only extremely annoyed, pissed even.

"Had it two seconds ago!" Olivia squeaked frantically looking around the floor board of her Honda Civic. She sighed shaking her head.

"Dude, I bet the bouncer won't even check, we're here damn near every weekend."

Olivia's head snapped up, her brown eyes still panicked. Spencer threw up hands raising her dark brows, "well c'mon. Let's go."

Inside the bar was slightly crowded, 30 people at least and this bar wasn't super small just small. There was an open area for dancing and two pool tables and a juke box off to the side. Spencer and Olivia had managed to scrape by without her ID and made their way to the bar. Spencer hopped up leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable, backed bar stool.

Eunice, an older lady with salt and peppered hair smiled enthusiastically "What'll it be girls?!"

They smiled warmly back at her, "Two Cape Cods please." Spencer had ordered Olivia's drink knowing they always started out with the same. As the night went on the two split down different paths, Olivia taking the shot route and Spencer the whiskey. The twenty three year old hadn't always preferred whiskey but came accustomed to it after a while. Spencer shifted in the seat to survey the crowd as she usually did. She was kind of a freaky people watcher at times. The two girls had just finished the third Cape Cod, this was the moment where they took different routes on the drink map.

"Shot of tequila please!" Olivia's voice boomed over the buzzing crowd and music.

"Comin" right up sweetheart!" Eunice shouted back with a strained raspy voice. The type of older lady voice that came with years upon years of smoking. Spencer grimaced down at the cigarette between her middle and Index finger. _ **I gotta stop this shit before it gets me.**_

"Salt.Shot.Lime!" Olivia screeched in her ear.

"JE-SUS CHRIST!" Spencer yelled back in her face rubbing her right ear. Olivia snickered for a moment then straightened her face, exhaling making an "O" shape with her lips.  
"Okay okay I got this." She whispered to herself, then licked the side of her shot glass, tipping back the contents into her throat quickly shoving a lime slice in between her lips. Spencer grimaced watching her- just the very thought of tequila straight made her stomach turn. _**Disgusting.**_

The dark haired girl leaned back inhaling deeply, slowly but surly realizing she was drunk. Pfft. "Lightweight" she hissed, pinching the bridge her nose, exhaling.

"Daaaaaaaamn. Who the hell is that stallion?" Olivia exclaimed quietly.

Spencer was hissing again, "Liv, I swear if it's another tall, lanky brown hair blue-eyed boy, I'm gon-"

"Hey!" A voice from behind Spencer barked.

-"gonna slap you!" She continued after the slight, and annoying interruption.

But now Olivia's brown eyes were bulging half way out of her skull, not paying the statement any mind.

"Oh Christ," Spencer thought, "he can't be that gor-" there was a tap on her shoulder. _Godtittyfuckingshit, I'm about tired of my speech and thoughts getting interrupted today!_ She raved on spinning the bar stool around. And then shock.

"I know you! You sold me these lousy things." The man grinned, lazily tossing a box of cigarettes on the counter, sliding into the stool beside her.

**_Shock. Shock- panics on my face. Getitoff!Getitoff!_** She commentated to herself. **_It's the damned gorgeous man from work earlier tonight!_**

"Hello." Her voice was flat, emotionless. She cocked her head slightly to see his face.

The dark green-grey staring back at him was piercing, contrasted with the silver and black eye shadow on her lids and the heavy black lines contouring her eyes.

Dean almost felt a lump develop in his throat, but quickly remedied it with a gulp of Jameson.

"So why didn't you mention this place?" He motioned around the room, ice clanking in his glass.

Spencer smirked beginning, "You asked if there were any bars in Mustang." She brought two slender black straws to her lips, took a generous drink then bit the ends. "You never asked about surrounding towns."

He was thoughtful for a moment before speaking and held back a grin. "Fair enough."

"Ya-cantell me tha he diesn't care dtho." Olivia was hammered of course. Spencer held Olivia's short brown hair back rolling her eyes at the words hiccuping out of her mouth, echoing in the toilet bowl.

"Ya done?" Spencer's voice was flat with an edge of irritation. She dropped Olivia's hair before she croaked, "I think so." a sob threatening to escape her chest.

"Well, shall we?" Spencer backed out of the stall, stealing a glance at her thick black wrist watch.

The bar was practically empty, just the bar tender wiping the counters gingerly with a dirty rag and a few regular bar flies with their heads hung over long neck bottles. Spencer nodded at Eunice after she barked a farewell with "drive safe!" tacked on the end. The air outside was light and chilly laced in the wind was the scent of rain. Lightning blinked in the distance followed by a low rumble of thunder. The two girls shuffled across the gravel parking lot, one walking straighter than the other, hands stuffed in her grey jacket. Spencer narrowed her eyes, scanning the area around her 2014 Dodge Challenger. Was someone leaning against it? Surely not. The parking lot was poorly lit and completely dark where her car was tucked away. Lighting strobed faintly, illuminating a silhouette comfortably lounging against the drivers side door of the glossy black car. Something in Spencer lurched and sank all at once, the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a voice inside her screamed, run-not right-danger-run! Her brows drew together, her hands balling into fists in her pockets as she continued forward. She stopped, suddenly remembering Olivia staggering after her.

"Wait here." She ordered tossing a glance over her shoulder at a deformed figure half standing, half hunched.

"Bu-itsa bout ta rainnn and-"

"Just wait." Spencer snapped, speeding her pace in the direction of the ominous figure forgetting her buzz.

_**Leave it to you to park your car the furthest away from any light or human beings. Idiotidiotidiot**_ her subconscious seethed.

The figure hadn't moved an inch it seemed, Spencer swallowed the slight tickle of fear and apprehension rising in her throat. Lightning flickered, lighting up the face of a man grinning back at her. It was almost familiar, she thought halting her steps a few yards away from the stranger. There was an unusual silence, especially since they were aware of each others presence. Thunder crackled, shaking Spencer's chest and the ground beneath her worn black Nikes. The stranger chuckled, shifting the weight between his feet. Had she jumped? She honestly didn't notice.  
Something wet and cold hit her cheek, she lifted her head peering at the endless back above her as if she didn't know what it was. More wetness sprinkled her face, she drug a sleeve across her eyes ducking her head away from the sky. Her mascara smeared leaving a thick black streak down her face, not that anyone could see in the dark. Spencer swallowed, getting more uncomfortable with each passing moment. When had her throat gotten so dry? She broke first, hands still knotted in her pockets.

"Well, before I melt... Do you mind tell me what you think you're doing?"

He chuckled again, turning to rest his elbows on the top of her car. "You. You're a little spit fire aren't you?"

There was something bizarrely familiar, yet foreign about his voice. She still couldn't make out the details of his face. He spun on his heels, taking his arms off the roof crossing them over his chest, still leaning comfortably as if he belonged there.

"And you're a bit creepy, wouldn't you say so?" She hid the nervousness well, keeping her tone even.

"Ha!" He was chuckling again, "my dear you have no idea." He took a step forward, close enough now she could almost make out his features.

Lightning struck somewhere way too close or at least Spencer thought so. In that split second that felt awfully long to her, the sky, everything was as bright as if it were the middle of the day. That's when she saw him.

"Pasta guy?" She was fighting the bewilderment out of her voice.

"I've been called many things in my life.." He paused 'hmming', "but I'm certain "pasta guy" hasn't been one of them. It's Dean by the way." She could hear a smile in voice followed by a sigh.

"Well if you didn't carry around sketchy ass credit cards with fake names, I wouldn't have been able to come up with that one." She arched a brow at him folding her arms over her chest, again, not that he could see.

"Hm. Perhaps..." He trailed off like his mind forgot him for a moment.

Spencer didn't give the silence a chance to settle back in. "So why were you leaning on my car like a damned creeper?"

Dean sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

"Fat chance douche wad." Spencer snorted.

She couldn't tell what look passed over Dean's face before he sighed, "look kid I need your help."  
He sounded half defeated.

Crossing her arms tight over her chest she made a 'humph' noise, "with what exactly stud? I'm not exactly interested in anything you're getting at I'm sure, but hell, humor me."

"I know what you do." His voice was low and husky.

"Ha! You and everyone else in the town over. Everyone knows everyone's business, yeah I drink...a lot. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh cut the crap Spencer, I know what you are."

"That a fact tough guy?" She wasn't giving up any ground. Surely this guy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Hunter." He was curt and sounded slightly frustrated.

Spencer's face flushed. "Shit..." She murmured. "Where the hell is Dani.."


	2. Prom Night

April 2009  
("Dog Days Are Over" by Florence + Machine)

* * *

 

Running. She was always running.  
"Goddamn smoking." She muttered feeling her lungs struggle to expand.  
She had ditched the car a few blocks back, if she had it her way she'd drive them damn thing through all the alley ways and yards. However Father Hastings didn't approve of that much.  
She jumped over the curb onto the sidewalk in front of the gymnasium parking lot. The lot was crowded with at least fifty fancy cars, it was prom after all. She ducked behind a red Corvette hearing heels clicking on the blacktop. She listened for a moment then slowly raised up on her haunches, peering through the back windshield. It was a girl in a long royal blue gown with a slit all the way up to her thigh, not a vampire.

"Where did you run to you sneaky bastard?" She huffed adjusting her ankle holster underneath her jeans. Bringing a cigarette to her lips she flicked her Zippo to life and relaxed her back against the car.  
Just as she was about to dial Father Hastings number to inform him she lost the trail, a blood curdling scream echoed in the distance.  
"Shit." She groaned tossing her smoke, leaping to her feet. She jerked her gun out of it's hiding place and darted across the parking lot.

* * *

She studied the bright blue eyes staring back at her, her own. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smoothed out the wrinkles in her prom gown. The royal blue really did bring out her eyes and made the light caramel spilling over her shoulders pop, just like everyone had been saying all night. She smiled at herself in the reflection then stopped as her nerves started to dance again. She sighed bringing her petite hands to her cheeks. Is this really how she wanted to go out? Behind the football bleachers? Could he not take her to a hotel or at least his house? It's not like his parents cared, everyone knew that.  
  
"No. It's fine." She said to no one. "This is great."  
  
She turned away from the nervous girl staring at her and marched out the bathroom doors into the sea of students. She navigated carefully around everyone to the front doors unnoticed. Crisp mid April air ruffled her hair and gown as she headed across the blacktop parking lot towards the dark football field. All she could hear was the sound of gravel crunching under her expensive heels. He couldn't even walk her out there himself. He didn't want to "seem suspicious." Everyone knew what the plan was tonight. The quarterback was going to get into the track star's designer gown and Danica wasn't too sure she was ready for that.  
  
With a sigh, she picked up the pace, wrinkling her nose as the dress whipped around her legs. She didn't plan on getting a dress with the slit so high, but as soon as she saw the color, she was sold. She smoothed down a wrinkle and moved behind the bleachers, smiling when she saw the outline of her boyfriend lounging against the wall. He had been out here a good ten minutes before her.  
  
"Jase?" He didn't answer her. He was always doing this. "Jase? Jason!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and took a few steps closer, pulling her phone out of her dress to use as a flashlight. When the light went across Jase's face, Danica felt like she was going to faint. It was covered in blood and his eyes were empty. Even though she knew logically that he was dead, she wanted to run over and shake him awake. She swallowed thickly and hiked up her dress and to move closer, just to be on the safe side when she heard someone move beside her.  
  
Danica whirled around to see a handsome looking man staring at her, but he had blood surrounding his mouth. She felt a scream bubble up in her throat and she couldn't suppress it. She could hear her scream echoing through the football stadium as she took off at a sprint, her heels slipping on the gravel.  
  
She almost tripped but managed to stay up as she sprinted out onto the field. She was just past midfield when something grabbed her ankle and she went down. She dug her expensive fake nails into the ground to keep herself from being drug away and a hard kick to whoever was grabbing her face was enough to get her away for a second.  
  
Danica turned around to see a mouth full of fangs and she felt like she was going to pass out. She tried scooting back but it lunged up to her, trying to get its teeth in her. She could feel how close it was when it was knocked off of her.  
  
Danica looked up through her bloody bangs- when did she get hurt- to see Spencer Hastings crouching on the ground with a machete in her hands. "Found you, you son of a bitch."  
  
With great speed the creature rolled and was suddenly on it's feet, it was hard for Danica's eyes to follow, the edges of her vision were getting a little fuzzy. Her heart nearly burst when three gunshots fired. The creature cried out in pain or surprise? She wasn't sure.

* * *

  
  
"You can't kill us with those." The vampire chuckled through blood, holding his side. He was scooting backward, away from Spencer.  
  
She sighed, "True, but tell me why you're on the ground having such a hard time now then?" She grinned cruelly. "Ultraviolet bullets scum, you're welcome."  
  
The vampires eyes held shock and surprise as he was about to utter something.  
"Eh- pipe down for a sec." The hunter held up her hand and turned her attention to the girl crumbled on the ground, watching wide eyed. "You might wanna cover your eyes." Then swung the machete forward, whistling as it cut through the air. There was a wet thud as the head landed and blood was splattered across Danica's face. She shrieked and scrambled to her feet, trying not to trip over her heels. Spencer rubbed her ear, scrunching her face.  
  
"God can you quit doing that? It's painful."  
  
Mouth agape she stared at the other girl, "are you fucking kidding me?! You just cut someone's head off! There's blood on my face! An-and my gown!"  
  
"Yeah..not the best time to sneak off and play tummy sticks was it Foley?" Spencer smirked putting her weapons back in place.  
  
Danica covered her mouth, stifling another screech. "Oh my god! My boyfriend! Jase!"  
  
Spencer sucked in through her teeth, "Oh yeah. About that... He's pretty dead." She paused, "we need to get out of here. I don't feel like making up a story for the cops. Especially when I'm armed. C'mon, help me pick this up."  
  
Danica looked at the other girl in horror, "What?! He killed my boyfriend! He-it- what is it?"  
  
"Look, I'll explain later. Just help me get this out of here and I'll tell you everything. Okay Legs?"  
  
"It's Danica." She crossed her arms, "you can stop with the nicknames."  
  
Spencer chuckled, "Right. Dani, come on. We have to hurry."


End file.
